End of days
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Merlin is ill, and who's fault it is?
1. Merlin

_Thanks again TheJunebug1218 being my betareader._

_So ch1 is now rewrote._

* * *

><p>Merlin coughed. The cough was deep and rhonchus and it took several minutes to end. Merlin looked at his hands. There was blood. He winced.<p>

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Gaius entered the room and looked at the younger man who sat at his bed's edge. Merlin looked tired. He was paler than ever. There was shadows under his eyes. He lost more weight than was healthy and he looked like only bones and skin. Gaius took the water tub and sat beside of the boy.

"Let me." He began to clean Merlin's hands and his face where was also blood. Merlin didn't respond to him. He just sat there, quietly, lost in his thought.

"Can you sleep?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"I have dinner ready."

Merlin sighed. "Maybe I should… try."

"Yes, you have to try. Come." Gaius agreed. He helped Merlin to stand. His legs barely supported him and Gaius had to help him. When they finally sat down Merlin looked at his plate. He picked up a small piece of carrot and began to chew it. Gaius observed him for a moment and then began to eat too.

"Arthur was here at morning." Gaius said.

Merlin stopped for moment, then picked up another bite.

"What did he want?" He tried to sound cool.

"To see you."

"I don't want to see him." He was angry.

"I said so to him."

Merlin stopped.

"I can't eat anymore."

Gaius sighed. "You tried. It's good."

"No, it's not good. It's getting worse Gaius."

"I see that Merlin. I… I'm so sorry my boy. I'm sorry that I can't help you more."

"It's not your fault. It's… his fault."

"And he knew that. He suffered Merlin. If you just…"

"No." Merlin's eyes flashed in gold. Every dish and mug on the table exploded. Merlin began to cough again. He folded over his knees. He couldn't breath properly. Before he fainted, he felt warm arms around him and Gaius's comforting voice that everything will be all right. But Merlin knew better. He was dying and there was nothing what anyone could do.


	2. Arthur

_Note, ch1 rewrote. Now I have beta reader, TheJunebug1218, so I hope you all enjoy this._

_Thanks you all your reviews and alerts and so, It was surprise again. You really like angst, don't you._

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Merlin."<p>

"If it matters to you Gwen, I probably was ready to for your…"

"But it wasn't your choice. It was Arthur's." Gwen interrupted him angrily.

"Yes it was." Merlin looked away from her.

"I have to go. I'll come back later." Merlin's smile was sad and Gwen could hear the lie in his voice.

"Then I see you in the morning." Gwen kissed his forehead softly.

"Good night." She smiled and stood up, trying to look like there was still time left for them.

"Good night beautiful Guinevere." Merlin whispered when Gwen closed the door. Gwen tried to move away from the door, but he feared that if she let go of her grip on the door handle she would collapse there and then. She startled when she heard someone accosted her.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen twirled around. It was Arthur who was looking at her.

"Don't come near me." Gwen snapped suddenly full of energy again.

"But I want talk to you." Arthur begged.

"But I don't want to talk to you." Hatred in her voice was shocking.

"Gwen…" Arthur stepped forward but Gwen avoided him.

"How could you Arthur? How could you put someone else's life in danger like that?" She hissed.

"Because of you."

"Me? Arthur, you are a fool."

It hurt to hear Gwen say so.

"I didn't know." Arthur whispered trying to defend himself somehow, but it was poor excuse.

"It doesn't matter. For God's sake Arthur. Say, if that sorcerer said that some of the common people were going to die were you still ready to sacrifice him or her to save me?"

"No." Arthur admitted weakly.

"But when you heard that some sorcerer was going to die for me, you said yes."

"I didn't know!" Arthur repeated desperately.

"It doesn't matter Arthur!" Gwen yelled. She was furious. "Because of me, because of your choice, one man is going to die! You were ready to sacrifice for my sake! A human life. How could you?"

"I didn't think, I just, I can't lose you…" Arthur raised his hand to Gwen who shook his head, tears in her eyes.

"You are already lost me Arthur. By making such a choice, you lost me." Gwen whispered and turned her back to the prince.

"Gwen, tell me… Merlin…" Arthur's voice crashed.

Gwen stopped. She swept her tears away and hardened his heart.

"He's dying sire. There is no time anymore. He can say whatever he wants, but I can… see. We will hear the dying bells tomorrow. Good night, sire."

Arthur just stood there, not seeing anything. Now he was done the same way his father was done then. Now Arthur was losing the two dearest people in his life. The emptiness in his heart was too deep to fill anymore.


	3. Kilgharrah

Something awoke him. He looked up at the rafters where the light of candle made the shadows dance.

_Merlin._

Merlin turned his head to listen.

_Merlin, I've come to take you with me._

Merlin sighed. Slowly he slipped away from his bed. He didn't bother to take his boots or jacket. He looked at the sleeping Gaius and gently patted his shoulder, to avoid wakeing him.

"Good bye, you were like a father to me. I'm so grateful to you for everything."

He sneaked out of the champers and was closing the door when he realized someone stood beside of him.

"What are you doing Merlin?"

Merlin smiled to Gwaine.

"I'm saying goodbyes."

Gwaine's appearance hardened.

"And where are you going?"

"To the rampart. Come, I want you to see this."

It was good to see Gwaine again. It was good that he was there when Merlin stumbled, when his legs denied him and stopped moveing forward. When Merlin collapsed to cough blood, Gwaine was there supporting him.

_Merlin._

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"What it is Merlin?"

"Wait, you see."

When they finally reached the rampart, Gwaine scrabbled for his sword when he saw the black shadow on the wall.

"Dragon, it's bloody dragon."

"How observant you are knight." Kilgharrah said but he turned to look Merlin.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Merlin answered and stepped forward, letting go of his grasp on Gwaine.

"Merlin?"

"It is alright. He is here for me." Merlin didn't turn to look at his friend who sounded and looked so confused. Merlin reached the dragon and rested against his warm scales.

"Help me to saddle."

The Great Dragon bent over and painfully Merlin climbed onto his neck.

"Merlin…" Gwaine started but he was cut off by an another voice.

"Merlin!"

The dragon rose again in his feet.

"Stop there young Pendragon." His voice was full of magic, and it stopped the prince.

"What are you doing? Merlin…" Arthur tried to move but shackles of magic kept him in place. Kilgharrah stared at him and his golden eyes glowed.

"Young Pendragon, you are alone now. You chanced your destiny and now everything is different. I have come to take Merlin with me because he is the last one, because he is my kin. When he dies I'm gone forever. And when he is gone, the magic of this land is never going to return. And this time you face the consequences alone. This is the end of days to your future kingdom."

The dragon spread out his wings.

"Merlin…"

Good bye, all of you. My friend, my prince. I salute you and I wish luck to you, but I have to go. Farewell.

Merlin's tired voice echoed in their minds when the dragon jumped in the air.

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p><em>Now you are going to kill me, right?<em>

_But maybe I do sequel or something, Im not sure yet. Or if there is someone who want doto this story sequel it's okay, just tell me then._

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts and so._

_And thanks again TheJunebug1218_


	4. sequel info

_Im not sure did I mentiod this before_

_msmhtp has done the sequel_

**_New days of destiny_**

****_and it's now complete_


End file.
